


Relief

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even an A.I. can spot unresolved tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Of all the Embryon members it was Gale who Roland liked and loathed the most, though he hated himself - ha, as if he wasn't used to that - all the more on realising why he felt such a connection. He hated Gale because even before he'd heard about Lupa in detail he could see that the green-haired man would have been a match for Greg. Gale had the strength, the calm, the goddamned nobility Roland would never have; within barely a few days he'd already established himself as a better father figure for Fred when he wasn't even human and fucking _ate people_.

On some level he didn't really understand Roland even resented Gale a little for helping him slow down on the drinking himself into an early grave. Above all he resented how Gale was always so in control of himself - even in demon form, hell, even in _Berserk_ form he kept his balance effortlessly, holding himself up on that one damned foot.

Roland had never looked at a foot that way before, always considered them as little more than useful accessories to walking. Gale had shifted that perception dramatically given how obviously he relied on his to fight effectively - and whoever had thought teaching someone how to slit throats with a knife at their foot was completely nuts and utterly worshippable.

He couldn't deny that it was arousing to see Gale's flexibility demonstrated like that, though there had been more flagrant displays later when he'd walked in on Gale and Cielo doing... something. Describing it would have been hopeless but it was a pretty effective showing of what could be achieved by combining sex and acrobatics.

There was something bizarre about the Embryon too - they were supposed to have memories of lives before or outside the Junkyard but their attitudes to some things were so very inhuman. The diet was a given but sex was something they treated very differently too - Adil had locked his bedroom door and refused to come out one day after narrowly avoiding molestation by Serph only to be tackled and dry-humped by Cielo further down the same corridor. They weren't shy about it, he'd not seen any of them compete over it - they seemed to treat it the way food used to be treated, taking it as they wished, in public, from anyone who suited their tastes and was willing.

Kind of distracting when Gale avoided women while Argilla singled them out.

.

Part of Roland kept screaming no-no-no-bad-idea when he allowed Gale to enter his living room despite there being no guards around but it was a part that had started to shut up out of force of habit. Gale frequently liked to sound off his strategies before executing them, always turning to Serph first, Roland second, and doing it in a quiet environment seemed to help him think. It was weird hearing that he only ever delivered strategies to Cielo and Argilla, rarely asking for their input - but when Roland had quizzed Argilla about this she'd simply said, "You're the leaders. He wouldn't ask Adil."

Sounding off he'd expected, but he'd not been prepared for Gale to lean over as soon as they were sat down on the sofa, kissing him and pulling down his pants. "Mmph mm hm -" Roland began before pulling away from the kiss, Gale's calm expression looking crazier than wild eyes ever could. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relieving your sexual frustration," Gale replied. Oh yeah, duh, why hadn't Roland known that already?

"What?"

Gale looked at Roland long and... well, not hard, but measuring before shifting further down the sofa and swinging both legs up onto it, steadying both feet on Roland's chest. "You have observed the sexual activities of others with interest but for some reason beyond my comprehension have not permitted yourself to join in. Therefore, I am relieving your sexual frustration."

"You - you didn't ask or - or -" Gale's feet were rubbing his chest firmly, massaging one or two aches away that he hadn't entirely known were there, and fair enough, he was hard, but this was still fucked up. "You don't just leap on someone and hump them!"

"I am aware of the etiquette," Gale replied, sliding one foot lower so that his heel was a steady pressure against Roland's cock and that was weirdly sort of hot. "And that is why I made certain of your availability and to present my own availability before making any move. Judging by the degree of eye contact you maintain with me compared with other Embryon members I assume you find me the most attractive and-or approachable of my comrades. Was that assumption correct?" Roland nodded and Gale's toes gripped the top of his briefs, pulling them down, and oh, boy, was Adil going to pitch a fit about this if he ever found out. "Good. I had been somewhat concerned that I had wrongly assumed you to have some interest in your gender. Some of your men struggle to make up their minds."

_Some of my men would have leapt off the sofa and run in search of Karma Society soldiers thinking of being eaten as a reasonable alternative._ "You know, most people go through the whole flirting thing for at least five minutes before -" and Gale's naked foot pressed firmly against his cock, and if what he'd been saying was supposed to have an ending then it was an ending that had died happy.

"I saw no point as we are familiar enough with one another already." Talking apparently done with, one foot was now maintaining a constant firm rubbing pressure while the other traced loose patterns with its toes and okay, feet as practical weapons had been odd, feet as sex aids...

Roland forced himself to look up and watch Gale for a moment but, as expected, the green-haired Embryon was inscrutable as ever. Probably was just doing it for Roland's sake or, hell, for group cohesion now that Roland was mostly accepted as a 'comrade'. That in and of itself begged really weird questions like why Serph hadn't been the one to do this or if there was a reason why Gale seemed to be in charge and oh, god, Gale was rubbing each toe on his more mobile foot lightly across the head of his cock and it hurt in the best way _ever_.

"Are you ready?" Gale asked after another moment and if Roland had been thinking of saying anything remotely coherent in response then his conscious self sure as hell wasn't getting the memo.

Roland wasn't sure if Gale's eyes twinkled a little bit with amusement when he took both feet away and shifted into a kneeling position, but imagined or not, he could feel the sense of satisfaction radiating off Gale as he swallowed him whole.

If he weren't more familiar with being human than demon Roland might have thought what he was doing a very, very bad idea, but as things stood he was more preoccupied with oh-fuck-oh-fuck Gale's mouth was on his cock and sucking like a professional and thank you military for being perverse enough to make sexbots.

Gale didn't bother to shut Roland up as he came, just swallowed quickly and calmly before scooting back a little on the sofa and looking at the results.

About ninety percent of Roland wanted to go to sleep there and then but the remaining ten percent was being quite noisy about at least pretending to have manners. "You, uh - need a hand?"

Gale shook his head before rearranging Roland's clothes carefully back as they should be. "Keeping Cielo off the Lokapala is a full time job, especially without Argilla's assistance. Sera tries to do her part, but..." He actually trailed off for a second and Roland wondered who was doing to stop the press for that. "I feel her reluctance is her own business."

"Really? Can't help noticing you're a nosey bastard," Roland asked, settling comfortably into his afterglow and stretching out on the sofa as Gale stood up to leave.

"If the rest of you acted logically I wouldn't have to investigate your motives," Gale replied in what sounded, despite the monotone delivery, like a rebuke. "We'll be restocking for another three hours or so, I'd suggest resting while you can."

"Sounds like a plan," Roland mumbled, closing his eyes once Gale had shut the door and vaguely wishing he had more than the three hours to sleep. It was weird to think anyone who walked in would never guess what had happened on the sofa five minutes ago but then, that was just typical of Gale's efficiency, wasn't it?

Damned Embryons. He hadn't been better off a drunken coward but it was still weird having a bunch of military-created artificial intelligences remind him of the benefits to being human when his men had given up long ago. Greg would have loved the lot of them; he knew Fred did already.

Roland shifted again before giving up and leaning up long enough to take his coat off for use as a pillow, found himself a lot less fidgety on settling down a second time.

He couldn't help wondering if Gale would eventually take him up on that hand offer.

.

The End


End file.
